


Around My Head

by honeycombhead



Series: Dynamics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Help I wrote a 2young smut but then ended it with 2jae fluff, Jinyoung romanticizing everything, M/M, OTP7, Smut, Youngjae being oblivious to his charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombhead/pseuds/honeycombhead
Summary: After sharing an innocent kiss, Jinyoung can't take his mind off Youngjae.  After a few days, he decides to take matters into his own hands.Inspired by Around My Head by Cage The Elephant.Part of a twenty-one part series called Dynamics where I explore each Got7 pairing within the same canon compliant universe.





	

 

_“I don't think it's very nice to walk around my head all night. You got me tangled like a bread tie, twisted. I don't think it's fair.”_  
-Around My Head by Cage the Elephant ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9_ltHvhW-Q))

 

* * *

 

Sex between Jinyoung and Youngjae was mischievous.

Choi Youngjae was a boy of many talents. But perhaps the most antagonizing of them all was his ability to infect everyone in his vicinity with a permanent smile. And if you had asked Jinyoung, he would have told you, with a smirk pulled tight across his lips, that Youngjae’s special skill was downright nauseating.

It started with an innocent joke. A dongsaeng teasing his hyung mercilessly before being tackled onto a hotel bed in Shanghai. Jinyoung wrestling Youngjae as he screamed with laughter. “You punk!” Jinyoung bit out with a smile, trying to act tough.

Youngjae kicked, his smile wide and his hair shaking into his eyes. “Hyung, get off!” he laughed. “Or else!”

“Or else what?” Jinyoung challenged, pinning his wrists above his head and feeling him squirm helplessly below him. Getting a slight thrill from being able to overpower the younger.

What happened next went by so fast that Jinyoung wasn’t even sure it happened at first. Youngjae pulling himself up with his core and letting his lips catch on Jinyoung’s, tightly smiling into the kiss.

Jinyoung felt his whole body stiffen and his eyes glaze over.

Youngjae pulled away, smile still wide but his eyes didn’t match the toothy grin. His eyes were open and staring up into Jinyoung’s with a playful glint in them; innocence mixing with mischievousness. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth in what seemed like slow motion.

Jinyoung felt the wind knock out of him.

Youngjae used the opportunity to push Jinyoung up and off of him, sliding off the bed and running down the hall towards the other boys, giggling.

But Jinyoung couldn’t react fast enough to chase him. He just laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, unable to piece together the moments and flashes replaying in his head. Snapshots and sensations that didn’t add up.

After that, it was all downhill. For days, Jinyoung’s mind seemed hyperfocused on Youngjae and everything about him. Jinyoung couldn’t help but idealize every little movement, facial expression, and quirk until his days weren’t measured in time but instead punctuated and propelled by these infinitesimal flashes of Youngjae.

And even when the boy wasn’t around, Jinyoung couldn’t stop his mind from wandering towards Youngjae’s smile and the way his feet turned inward where he stood and the way his wrists seemed permanently bent under his sweater paws and a million other details that left him reeling.

That night in the hotel room kept intruding into his mind. The look in the dongsaeng’s eyes as he pulled away seemed to be printed on the back of Jinyoung’s eyelids and he found himself staring at it each night as his hand wandered below his waistband in an effort to rid him of the sight. But of course, that only led to more and more scenarios that played out in technicolor in his mind. It was true that ever since the innocent kiss, all Jinyoung could think about was all of the uninnocent things he wanted to do to Choi Youngjae.

This continued for five days and no one seemed to know what was agitating Jinyoung more than usual. His usually reserved caring nature had been replaced with the disposition of a wet cat and everyone was exchanging glances behind his back and steering clear of him. It wasn’t till that fifth day that Jaebum plopped down next to him on _some_ couch in _some_ green room for _some_ variety show with the biggest shit-eating grin across his face.

“It’s Youngjae, isn’t it?” Jaebum asked, not even trying to hide his contentment.

Jinyoung scoffed, his hands instantly forming into claw like shapes. “Oh my god. How do you deal with it?”

Jaebum shrugged, obviously enjoying his misfortune. “I just let it happen.”

“It’s just constant. Every little thing he does. He’s driving me nuts!”

The leader nodded. “And you know the worst part?”

Jinyoung’s lips flattened into a straight line. “He doesn’t know he’s doing it, does he?”

“Not a clue,” Jaebum sighed, still the same dazed smile across his lips.

Jinyoung muttered a single ‘fuck’ under his breath. “That’s it,” he stomped. “I’m just going to have to do something about it.” He got up swiftly from the couch.

He paced down the hallway, passing Mark and Jackson who were just coming from getting their makeup done. “Where’s Youngjae?” Jinyoung demanded.

Jackson made a face, taken aback. “I think I saw him going to the bathroom, why?”

Jinyoung ignored his question and continued on, looking for signs pointing towards the bathroom.

He vaguely heard Jackson shouting after him, “I don’t know what you are doing but if you hurt one hair on his little otter head, you are done!”

Jinyoung sighed loudly and waved a hand behind him as he pushed on, finally finding the bathroom.

He pushed through the door hurriedly and saw Youngjae washing his hands, his startled face reflected in the mirror. He turned around slowly, putting his palms flat against the edge of the countertop. “Hyung,” he muttered out, shakily. “What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung sighed. “You,” he started, seething. He paced towards him, finger drawn up towards his face. “You have been so incredibly… impolite!”

Youngjae shook his head. “Jinyoung, I think there’s been some misunderstanding.”

“You suck your fingers clean when eating candy and your oversized sweaters are always falling off your shoulders and your nose gets red in the cold!” Jinyoung huffed, thoroughly worked up.

Youngjae’s wide eyes looked back in shock for a moment before a light bulb seemed to go off above his head. His eyes went narrow as his smile got bigger and bigger. “Hyung,” he said with a giggle in his throat. “Is this about that kiss?”

Jinyoung erupted. “Yes!” he shouted. “Yes, it’s about the god damn kiss!”

Youngjae’s shoulders slumped as he let out a loud laugh, wiping a tear from his eye with the sleeve of his sweater. “Oh Jinyoung-hyung. I was just messing with you. No need for you to take it so seriously.”

And Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore. He sighed loud and took a big step forward, closing the space between them and letting his hands find Youngjae’s hair while his lips found his mouth. The light brown locks felt smooth between his fingers and the boy’s mouth seemed to open a little in surprise.

Jinyoung took this as the invitation he was looking for, letting his tongue slid across Youngjae’s lower lip and into his mouth. He felt a shiver run through Youngjae who was noticeably passive and processing for the first few moments before he began to kiss back. His hands flat against Jinyoung’s chest, as if he was about to push him off, before they softened down to his hips.

Jinyoung’s head rushed and he didn’t feel like there was enough air to breath or enough time to think and all of his blood seemed to be rushing away from his head, leaving him dizzier than ever. But there was something so unmistakably sweet about the moment that Jinyoung only felt needier and needier for more contact. His eyes shut tighter and his hips leaned against Youngjae’s, pinning him against the edge of the counter.

Through his smile, Youngjae let out a barely-there whimper against Jinyoung’s mouth. The older boy felt his ears perk up to the sound that he had been imagining for the past few nights, but it sounded so much better in person.

Jinyoung’s mouth pulled away, moving to Youngjae’s neck and feeling the muscles tense under the tickling sensation. “Do you know what you do to me? You’ve been driving me crazy for days, Youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung murmured, feeling his breath dew against the skin. “Do you have any remorse?”

Youngjae swallowed, his breath clinging to his throat. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

Jinyoung shook his head, letting his lips ghost over the spot under his ear. “Sorry isn’t going to be enough. Not this time.” He ducked down slightly, moving his hands to Youngjae’s thighs. He groped behind them roughly and lifted the boy onto the top of the counter.

Youngjae’s eyes went wide as he startled, moving his hands up to Jinyoung’s neck to steady himself.

Jinyoung returned to his airspace, kissing him with equal amounts of tenderness and immediacy. Feeling so greedy and desperate for Youngjae and being overwhelmed with needing him now.

His hands found their way to the boy’s belt buckle and he wordlessly unlooped it. Youngjae’s eyes fluttered against Jinyoung’s cheek, pulling his face away with a small gasp.

Jinyoung put his lips to the boy’s ear, his voice coming out husky. “This is what you wanted, right? When you kissed me?” His hand slid over Youngjae’s growing bulge. His skin barely making contact with the fabric.

Youngjae seemed to catch a moan in his throat. The sound coming out stuttered. “Yes,” he nodded, his head tilted down to watch Jinyoung’s hand.

“Raise yourself up,” Jinyoung commanded and when Youngjae’s hands pushed his hips up off the counter, he looped his fingers through the waistband of his pants and pulled them off, taking his shorts and shoes with them. They hit the floor with a clatter as the belt echoed on the tile floor.

Youngjae let go and the counter vibrated with his weight.

Jinyoung moved his hands up his thighs, licking his lips before his fingers delved deep to find the boy’s entrance. He massaged it while looking up in Youngjae’s face, watching him struggle to find his breath.

“Jinyoung-hyung,” he choked out. “The door.” His eyes flickered across the room to the bathroom door.

Jinyoung cursed under his breath and jolted towards it, locking it firmly. He turned back towards the counter, eyes scanning before finding the fancy wicker box on the counter. He thanked whatever higher power for music show bathrooms. He rummaged slightly through the contents before finding a tube of hand cream. “Yes,” he murmured and opened it, slicking his fingers, heavily.

Youngjae watched from his place on the counter, eyes dark, as Jinyoung returned between his legs, guiding a finger to his entrance. The older boy felt the flesh give way to the pressure as he worked his way into him carefully.

“Gimme more,” Youngjae huffed when the pressure had softened.

“Put your leg up,” Jinyoung commanded, pushing one of the boy’s heels onto the countertop while he worked another finger into him.

Youngjae moaned loudly which brought Jinyoung’s attention upwards. He couldn’t have had a better angle to view. Youngjae’s back leaning against the mirror, his eyes closed tight with his chin tucked against his shoulder, and his chest heaving as he tried to grind his hips hopelessly against Jinyoung’s fingers. He felt his brain trying to capture the image, racing to pencil in all the fine details: the droplet of sweat running down the boy’s neck, the way his knuckles stiffened against the counter, the beads of precum starting to collect at his hard tip. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, knowing this was going to be a great image to think back on during future lonely nights.

“You,” Youngjae breathed. “I want you.”

Jinyoung felt his stomach flip and he pulled his fingers out quick, not needing to be told twice. He unzipped his jeans, unfolding himself from his underwear and grabbing the hand cream off the counter. He messily coated himself in it, rushing and feeling lightheaded. He guided himself to Youngjae’s hole, putting pressure against it and looking back up to Youngjae’s face, needing confirmation.

Youngjae’s eye fluttered open, looking back at Jinyoung with that same look as the one in Shangai; the play between innocence and deviance that made him irresistible and left Jinyoung feeling blinded by his sunshine. Jinyoung felt the muscles in his heart quiver and the rush of blood surge downwards between his legs. Youngjae gave one short nod and Jinyoung hastily pushed into him.

The feeling of Youngjae around him made the blood in his ears roar and his mouth fall open while involuntary sounds fumbled out of his lips. When the volume stopped peaking, Jinyoung began to thrust his hips against the counter, building a steady rhythm.

The mirror shook as Youngjae’s head rocked against it and a needy timbre clung to every one of his audible breaths. Jinyoung’s reflection was as shaky as his hands as they looped around the younger’s hips. For a few moments, all he could do was close his eyes, concentrating hard on the feeling of Youngjae around him and trying to memorize every sensation.

As he felt himself edging closer, he became aware that Youngjae’s whines had subsided. He opened his eyes and saw the boy’s hand firmly working himself as Jinyoung continued to rock into his hips. “Yah,” he called out, smacking away the boy’s hand. “None of that.”

Youngjae let out a pitchy whimper, “hyung, please.”

“I’ll be the only reason you’re coming today,” Jinyoung pushed even deeper. He felt Youngjae maneuver his hips upward, manipulating the angle Jinyoung was entering him from until he could feel himself hitting into that sweet spot.

Youngjae’s hands clamored for any skin they could find on Jinyoung, running up his arms and drawing his shoulders closer. Jinyoung took one of his hands off the boy’s hips and put it against the mirror, the edges of it steaming from his print. He ducked his head into Youngjae, who threw his arms around the hyung’s neck and pulled him as close as they could get. Their lips met in a desperate frenzy for contact, breathing heavily through their noses while their tongues danced to the chaos under their skin.

“Ah, Jinyoung-hyung,” Youngjae gasped in between kisses, bucking his hips erratically. “My shirt,” he huffed. “Don’t let me-“

Jinyoung pulled away in a panic, too deep in his ascension to think, before fisting his hand into the hem of Youngjae’s sweater and pulling it up to the boy’s chest just in time for him to come against the skin on his abdomen. His eyes snapped shut, eyebrows knitting together, and he bit down on his lip. His whole body became one giant shiver that surrounded Jinyoung.

The sight alone pushed Jinyoung over the edge and he came hard and deep in Youngjae. His mind seemed to flash back all the mementos he had been collecting the past few days from Youngjae’s smile when he teased to the sound of his voice warming up to the way the skin on his thighs felt. The feeling was not simply overwhelming physically but also mentally. Something about Youngjae seemed kaleidoscope like. His qualities always shifting and changing and showing a similar, yet entirely different, image. Jinyoung felt like he was only scratching the surface.

Youngjae collapsed forward against Jinyoung, his head fitting in the crook of his neck and humidity enveloping both of them. Jinyoung could feel the boy smiling against his skin as he tried to catch his breath and he smiled too.

His hands pulled Youngjae’s face up so he could look into his eyes, cupping his cheeks softly. “Now you know. Don’t toy with Jinyoung-hyung. He can’t take it like JB-hyung can.”

Youngjae’s smile widened. “Too sensitive. Pines too hard. Gets too much satisfaction out of suffering.”

“Aih,” Jinyoung warned but he couldn’t help but smile. “Just for that, you can clean yourself up.”

When they returned to the green room, they were immediately met with glares from the stylist noonas who clicked their tongues in dissatisfaction while they started to fuss with their disheveled hair and clothes. Jinyoung was getting his hair restyled when JB sat down in front of him.

“How’s your head?” JB started, his voice low enough to keep the conversation just between them.

“Much clearer,” Jinyoung assured, a little embarrassed. He paused for a moment, looking distantly and trying to carefully work his thoughts into words. “He’s so much more than he seems, isn’t he?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” JB looked down into his hands. “I can’t even find all his facets… even when it feels like all I do is look for them.” He looked up slowly.

In the long moment they looked at each other, Jinyoung felt that familiar feeling of understanding with JB. The feeling when they didn’t have to even speak to know they were on the same page.

“Let me know if you ever need help,” Jinyoung said. “Looking, that is.”

JB huffed out a laugh but nodded. “Thanks.” He gave Jinyoung’s knee a squeeze before getting up to collect the boys.

Jinyoung just sat back and let fingers run product through his hair. The brain beneath no longer twisted, but satisfyingly quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> Also look into the other works of the Dynamics series [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/616624).


End file.
